Soft side
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and the others play a little trick on Tigress and things turn out the way they never would of imagined.


Po and his friends have always wondered if Tigress had a soft side as she always trained and never said much to him and the others and if she ever did it would be about training and how much harder she should train to get better. So Po and his friends had an idea on how to see if Tigress had a soft side somewhere deep inside of her. So one day while Tigress was training Po and the others went out to the store and tried to find something that get Tigress out of her hardcore mode.

"Hey Po what about this" Monkey said as he held up a little mouse toy and as he squeezed it. It made a little squeak.

"Nah but good idea" Po said as he looked over at Monkey and shook his head and kept looking for something.

"I got an idea how about this" Mantis said with a grin as he held up a bottle of catnip in his hands.

"Mmmmmmm" Po said with pondered look as he thought about it but as he did he began to imagine what Tigress would be like on catnip as he trained with her and she was already hard on him and with an extra boost she just might go crazy on him.

"No trust me Mantis" Po said as he looked over at Mantis with a scared look on his face and a shiver went down his spine as he kept thinking about it.

Everyone kept looking but it just seemed they couldn't find anything that is until Viper stumbled upon something that looked like a pencil but it a light with a button on top and as she turned it on a little red laser came out and as she pointed it at something it would have a little red dot she then began to smile.

"I think I found it guys" Viper said with a smirk on her face.

"Really" Po said with a surprised look as he and the others walked over to Viper and seen what she had in her hands.

"What is it" Crane asked with a confused look on his face as he had never seen one before.

"It says laser pointer" Viper said as she seen a little tag on it as it had the price and the name of the product.

"Laser pointer huh" Po said as he took it from Viper gently and turned it on and off and thought this would perfect to see if Tigress had a soft side to her.

"Let's get it" Po said with a smile on his face and looked at the others as they two began to smile.

Po and the others then paid for the laser pointer and headed off back to the palace with smirks on their face. When they got to the palace they had made sure Tigress wasn't in her room or anywhere else and they stopped looking when they heard wood breaking and "HA" coming from the training room. They then headed to the training room and slightly opened the door enough for them all to see Tigress training and Po then got out the laser pointer.

"You guys ready" Po said as he began to laugh a little while looking at the others.

"Do it Po" Monkey said in an excited tone.

"To easy" Tigress said as she busted the last piece of wood she was training on and she turned her head to notice a little red light on the floor next to her.

"What's this" Tigress said as she kneeled down and reached her paw out the red dot and as she did the dot moved. Tigress then tried again but the same thing happened as it moved as she tried to reach for it.

"Alright that's it" Tigress said as began to run after the dot and try to grab it but it seemed it was faster and she began to try and jump on it but to no avail she then stopped as the dot sat on the wall and as it Tigress felt something come over her as she began to get on all fours and stared directly at the dot as if she was ready to pounce.

"I'm going to get you" Tigress said as she pounced towards the wall and when she did the dot moved and Tigress crashed in to the wall.

Tigress then stood back up as she got up from the floor and noticed the dot right next to her and got back on all fours and brought her claws out and began to swat at it but she just couldn't catch but that wasn't going to stop her but as she did she felt happy as if she had never fun like this.

"Oh man this is too good" Crane said as he began to laugh at the sight of Tigress trying to get the dot.

"I know right" Po said as he was moving the laser around Tigress and laughing.

The red dot then began move in a circle around Tigress and Tigress went in a circle trying to catch it and as did the dot had landed on left foot paw and sat there.

"Gotcha" Tigress said with a smile on her face and slammed her hand on her foot but as she did the dot went up to her knee and kept moving up her body every time she swatted at it until it was right in the middle of her face. She then brought her paw back and waited slammed it against her face and of course the dot was gone but as she did that she heard laughter coming from the door at it was loud and could a glimpse of white and black on one of the figures.

"POOOOOOOOOOO" Tigress yelled as she knew her friends were behind the door and got on all fours.

"Uh oh" Po said as he stopped laughing as did the others and seen the feline begin to charge at the door.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE" Mantis yelled as did the others as they ran left and Po ran right.

Tigress then busted through the door and had the panda in her sights and began to run on all fours towards him.

"OH MY GOSH" Po said as he turned his head seen Tigress on him and he began to run as fast as he could as he did not know what Tigress would do to him.

Po and Tigress ran all through the palace and Po had seen the doors of the palace and ran towards it still with the feline on his tail as he got to the doors he busted the door open and Tigress then jumped and landed on Po and the two rolled in a ball until thy stopped as Po was on the ground and Tigress was on top of him.

"I'M SORRY TIGRESS" Po yelled as he had a scared look on his face.

"Sorry for what Po" Tigress said as she smiled at him and had a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you mad" Po said with a confused look after all she was just chasing him and had killer instinct in her eyes while she was doing it.

"No I just wanted to thank you for getting me to have some fun" Tigress said as she stood up and helping Po up with a smile on her face.

"Oh well the why were you chasing me" Po said with a wondered look on his face.

"Well I guess you could say I was playing" Tigress said as she rubbed the back of her head as she had a felling Po wouldn't have even thought of that.

"But just to let you know Po you're going to have some intense training sessions with me" Tigress said clinched one fist in to a ball and slammed it in to the other one.

"Alright I guess I should have seen that coming" Po said as he laughed a little but began to wonder how he is going to survive the training with her.

"Po I think there's something I can give you to help make you feel better" Tigress said with a smile on her face and walked towards Po.

"What's th" Po said but couldn't finish his sentence he Tigress lips met with his and his eyes widened with his heart racing.

"Feel better" Tigress said as she removed her lips and began to blush.

"Oh yeah" Po said as he had his jaw dropped from sheer shock that Tigress just kissed him he just couldn't believe it.

Tigress then began to walk away with a smile on her face but she then turned around and looked at Po.

"Hey Po you think I could have it" Tigress said with softness in her voice and pointed at the laser.

"Uh sure" Po said as he snapped back in to reality and threw the pointer to Tigress and as she caught she smiled at Po and entered the palace.

"Thanks Po" Tigress thought as she walked to her room.

"Tigress has an awesome soft side" Po said with a big grin on his face and entered the palace ready to have some training with her and hopefully to have another kiss with her.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you like it. Also if you guys are getting tired of me writing short story's please tell me I'm trying to think of a big love story for these two but if you like these short story's that's awesome anyways always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
